


Sweet But Psycho

by JPanda121



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Knifeplay, Murder, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPanda121/pseuds/JPanda121
Summary: A story I've been writing and wanted to share. Hope you enjoy please, leave feedback it's appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

The cold winter air stung my cheeks as I stepped out of the truck. I pulled my jacket closer. My family couldn’t afford to stay at Geraldo's Circus, the only other circus besides Haly’s in Gotham. My father had financial struggles and the Circus just wasn’t bringing in enough money. He decided to pack us up and join another troupe. My father is a very talented lion tamer and knows how to perform tricks, so we were very welcome. A tall wiry woman in a gypsy outfit with thick red hair approached us. “My name is Lila, the circus leaders have asked me to show you where you’re going to park your trailer.”  
“Are you a Gypsy? Marry in Geraldo’s Circus is a real Gypsy. You don’t seem like one.” My father grunted and looked at me.  
“Sorry, it’s been a long ride, she’s only twelve and she’s a curious one.” Lila led us over to an empty spot near one other trailer.  
“I work with my snake, and my two sons help around. You will be living next door to us. Her long curved nails pointed to a cage in front of her trailer. “This is Sheba.” A lengthy python lay rolled up inside. I’d only ever seen lions and elephants. I ran up to the cage and peered in.  
“Can I hold her sometime?” The trailer door sprung open and out came a red-haired boy with dorky round glasses. He eyed me immediately; he seemed to be analyzing me. He finally smiled and held out his hand.  
“Jeremiah Valeska. I heard you’d be coming.” Very polite for someone so young. Soft-spoken and seeming shy. I take off my glove and shake his hand.  
“I’m Harley.” I pull back shyly and walk over to my dad's side.  
“Jerome is probably cleaning up around here somewhere.” Lila shrugged and showed us around the rest of the camp. The whole time I felt weird; it was like he was watching me. I’d turn every few minutes and a few feet away Jeremiah would be there staring strangely at me. Totally unnerving. A circus is a large place; hopefully, I’ll be able to remember all the twists and turns around the tents. “I’ll leave you both to it.” Lila stalks off, apparently done being in our company, by her annoyed sigh.  
“Hon, why don’t you go explore.” My face lights up at Dad’s words.  
“I’ll see you.” 

I decide to head back to Lila’s trailer. Sheba hisses, lifting her head at my presence. “It’s okay, girl, I just want to touch you.” Lila didn’t say I could safely handle the animal, but I’ve always been lucky with creatures. I look around for Jeremiah. When I believe the coast is clear I roll up my jacket sleeves, undo the latch and reach my arm inside. 

“She bites. Sometimes.” I jump, knocking my arm painfully against the wire cage. The voice sounds oddly familiar but different, more confident. I slowly turn around, a guilty expression painted on my features. The other Valeska brother stands before me: this must be Jerome. He looks just like Jeremiah: his outfit is different and there are no glasses. He smirks, coming closer; he reaches around me to latch the door. His arm brushes mine as it goes past, sending goosebumps up my arms.  
“I should have asked, it’s just I thought I’d try.”  
“I’m not mad, Lila doesn’t pay much attention, I mostly look after her myself.” Lila? He doesn’t call her Mom?  
“Sheba is wonderful! So powerful, unlike me.” I look down at my arm that’s shredded and bleeding.  
“I’ve got the first aid. My brother taught me how to look after myself. Come with me.” Jerome takes my hand and leads me inside his home. The trailer is clean, except for a few leftover dishes. He pulls out a chair and motions for me to sit. “The little girls here at the circus cry over the littlest of cuts, but you haven’t spilled a tear. You must not be like most girls.”  
“I don’t cry often. Shoot, you startled me!” Jerome cleaned the cut then wrapped it snugly.  
“I can introduce Sheba to you after you heal.”  
“Cool. Thanks for patching my wound. My dad would freak if he saw I got cut up on the first day.”  
“I came to find you earlier because we will be working together this week and I wanted to make sure my partner isn’t a moron.” My working as a team with this new friend doesn’t seem half bad.  
“I think I’m gonna love it here! Already I’ve made a friend!” Jerome looks surprised like he maybe hasn’t heard these words before?  
“I don’t have friends, only my brother.”  
“I will be your friend.” My face turns a shade redder while waiting for his approval.  
“Okay, but don’t go crying to Daddy if you don’t like the way I act.” The way he acts seems pretty straight-forward, perhaps he is hiding a different side of himself?  
“What will we be doing this week?”  
“It’s not so much a job, more like practice. I’m going to teach you how to throw knives because Lila wants me to test your skills.” Something as exciting as that? I’ve waited twelve years to enjoy life fully.  
“I’ll do my best.” 

Jerome showed me his skills while with expert precision he took out all three targets he had lined up. I was in awe: his reflexes had been quick. “You’re really great at this.”  
“I learned from some fellow circus performers. At first, I was really frustrated; I tried to hit my targets but I kept failing. It took me a long time to master this.”  
“I want to try.” He handed me a knife and stepped back a respectful distance. I felt a bit nervous and tried to focus my thoughts and eyes on the small red dot on the wooden sign. The knife hit the target dead center! “I did it! Maybe that was a lucky hit, but I like the feel of this.”  
“I’m impressed once again. Now that I think about it, I never got your name.”  
“I’m Harley. Your mom told me your name. I met your brother yesterday.”  
“Jeremiah mostly avoids me these days; we rarely chat.” I feel bad for these brothers. If I had siblings I’d want something to do with their lives.  
“Will we work together more often?” I change the subject when I see his downcast smile. Jerome looks lonely; I reach out and pull him into a hug. He stiffens almost instantly, then slowly calms down and hugs back.  
“We just met, but this all feels right to me. I’m so glad I’ve met you.” His arms hold me tighter.  
“I want to learn more about this place. Will you teach me?” He looks better now, his features less strained.  
“I can teach you lots of things. We will have tons of fun.” 

The next morning I wake up early and decide to head to the food tent for breakfast. I find Jeremiah silently sitting in concentration drawing in a notebook with one hand and the other hand hungrily munching on a bagel. He seems to be a bit frantic, almost in a hurry.  
“Hey, I wanted to catch up. We met so briefly the other day.”  
“You seemed eager to explore so I didn’t want to bother.” He resumed drawing. Funny. He was following me all day yesterday.  
“Well, now we have some time, right? Unless you have somewhere to be?”  
“No. I can make time.” Jeremiah cleared the table in front of him, stuffing his notebook into his pack.  
“I want to get to know you. I heard we will be working together shortly, but not often because of your studies.”  
“I-I don’t know. Jerome is pretty possessive over people he likes. I wouldn’t want to start anything.” He starts fidgeting with his hoodie string. I raise my brow.  
“I don’t care what Jerome wants. I want to befriend both of you. Is there another pressing reason I can't do both?” I must sound kinda bossy, but for some reason, I feel the need to bring all of us together.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” He smiled a genuine smile.  
“So, I heard you know how to make magic! I want help to make my performance seem real. Can you teach me?”  
“I know a few tricks that could be beneficial to your act. Let’s head over to the practice tent and I’ll show you.” 

My first two days have been busy and exciting; Jerome and Jeremiah have both been awesome about helping me out. Valentine’s Day is coming up and I want to buy or make something special for them both. I’ve been thinking about baking sweets, a little pastime of mine. Maybe cupcakes of fresh cookies? I think about girlish childish things as I lay in bed waiting for the sun to rise. My father isn’t home tonight, most likely out drinking his sorrows away, something he’s been doing since Mom died. I hear yelling coming from next door at the Valeska’s. Lila is screaming at Jerome to clean up the front yard. He hasn’t finished his chores and is about to catch a whoopin. I can see Lila is a child abuser. Jerome shuffles out and begins picking up the trash. I can make out what looks like a black bruise under his left eye. A husky fat man follows him out, cursing at him and throwing more beer cans for him to pick up. Lila stands on the stairs and laughs all evil-like. This isn’t right! What can I really do though? I’m only a kid. If I try to confront them they might direct their anger toward me. Jerome seems like he can handle himself If the situation escalates, and If I see anything worse I’ll have to call the police. But what If I call them and Lila lies to the cops and Jerome ends up getting a more severe beating? All these thoughts rush through my head. Luckily things quiet down after a few minutes and stuff seem normal again. Jeremiah isn’t home at this time; his studies at school keep him occupied at the nearby library until late. I wonder if he even knows about the abuse, and if so is, he getting the same treatment? I think about things while I drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome’s P.O.V.

I grow very tired of this life as each day passes. The fact that my own brother knows what I endure and refuses to lift a finger, my whore of a mother can’t stop bringing home random men who love to beat me up, she cares about Jeremiah more than me. When at home, I don’t exist, and when I do, it’s to clean up her mess or worse. When I was near Harley all the awful crap melted away leaving only us two. A blissful feeling, one I’m not going to let go of. My brother may also soon develop feelings for her, as we are very much the same in those regards. I will do what it takes to make Harley see I’m the better brother, not that pathetic schoolboy who draws pictures and fills his head with clouds. I watch her sleeping form from the top of a nearby tree that overlooks her bedroom window. She shifts her face no longer facing mine. Her long blond hair shines in the moonlit room, it’s draped long and soft to the side. I feel better watching her after the day I’ve been through. If she knew the real me, that hidden part of me I’ve kept buried, would she run away? To have her means everything now. I’ll have to make sure my brother knows it’s hands off. One of these days I’ll snap. Hopefully, when that day comes Harley won’t have to see the monster hidden inside. My thinking this way is foreign to me; all the different emotions associated make me uneasy. When have I ever cared what anyone thinks of me? Never. 

 

Jeremiah's P.O.V  
I finish my portrait of Harley. Paintings aren’t my thing, but I didn’t feel like sketching more mazes. Her small doll-like face and large sky-blue eyes stare back at me from the canvas. At least amidst the constant fear of my brother I have one ray of light. I sigh, climbing into bed. My bedroom door opens; the light from the hallway flows in and Jerome enters, clearly angry. “I can’t have this!” Jerome angrily throws some of my things to the floor, shattering them.   
“Please, I don’t feel like hearing from you tonight.” Jerome sneers and lurches forward, grabbing my throat and squeezing hard.   
“I think you should rethink the tone, Brother.” I try to speak, but my words are choked out. “I want you to listen to me, just this one last time. Do you know how badly our fight ended the last time?” His tone is harsh. That fight resulted in my arm being broken, a very unpleasant memory. Jerome loosens his grip just enough. I jerk away from him and scoot up, rubbing my neck.   
“What do you want, Jerome?” He plops onto the bed, lying across it, making himself comfortable.   
“I don’t want you getting too close to Harley. You see, she’s claimed.” I scoff audibly.  
“Claimed? She isn’t a toy.”  
“I mean I want her all to myself.” Of course, Jerome wants Harley; she is the shiny new object to play with. What happens when he grows bored? Will she be tossed away?  
“I’m still going to be her friend.” He can do what he wants to me; it won’t change my mind.  
“Okay, but if you see her around me, just back off.” Before I can retort Jerome slams the door shut leaving me in darkness once again. 

I decide to bake a cake decorated with pink hearts and other swirly things. I taste my batter, it’s perfect, just the right amount of sugar! I finish baking my cake and walk over to the food tent. I make sure to get to breakfast early enough to catch both brothers. Jeremiah is already having his breakfast when I arrive. “Happy Valentines Day!” I say cheerily, I place the cake in front of him, admiring my work proudly.  
“You made this? It looks great, a cake is one of my favorite foods.” He seems quite pleased with it. He adjusts his specs, then he spins it on its platform, taking in the different angles.   
“It’s for both of you. I thought long and hard about what I should make for this special holiday.” Jerome arrives and comes over to us.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He grabs my wrist and places a silver chain bracelet on it.   
“You didn’t have to give me anything. Thanks, It’s really pretty.” Jeremiah reaches into his pack and pulls out some parchment. His cheeks are bright red with embarrassment.   
“I-I made this the other night.” He meekly hands me the paper. A picture of me looks back. My facial features are on point, almost like a photograph.   
“Oh my, these are the best Valentines I've ever had. My sketch is beautiful.” I grab both their hands and pull them into a group hug. Jerome and Jeremiah are both my friends, but could their feelings for me be more? Even young children can fall in love like a fairytale romance could this be what's happening?

 

“Today you’re going to learn to tightrope walk. I have excellent balance; watch me.” Jeremiah narrows his brows in concentration then steadily moves across the beam. He makes it look so easy.   
“Alright, you’ll stay close in case I fall?”   
“I’ll be right here.” He gives me a reassuring smile. I bite my lip. I take in a deep breath and step forward onto the beam. The pole is not far from the ground for safety so height isn’t an issue. Slowly I take it a step at a time until finally, I’m halfway. “You’re doing great! You’re almost there.” He had been quiet the whole time, but his sudden outburst makes me lose focus.   
“Shoot!” My foot slips, sending me off balance and wobbling. I don’t have enough time to recover and come tumbling down. I hear Jeremiah's shoes churning across the floor then his soft body absorbing my fall. His arms are surprisingly strong for his age. His glasses got knocked off in the mess. I reach down to scoop them up off the ground.   
“You could have really hit your head.” His breathing is a little heavy. I let go and he sets me down. I brush his bangs to the side and place his glasses back on.   
“You saved me. I didn’t need to worry.”   
“We’ll try again tomorrow.” Jeremiah brushes his thumb against my cheek lovingly. “You’re so beautiful.” He realizes his actions and pulls away. I grab his hand to stop him from walking away. My face is burning and my stomach feels strange. His cheeks are also flushed. We stay like this for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes.   
“Harley.” Jerome leans against a nearby wall. I disconnect from Jeremiah. He sees Jerome and rubs the back of his head nervously.   
“I should go.”   
“Wait.” But Jeremiah has already exited the tent.   
“I thought we aren’t practicing until later tonight?   
“Guess I couldn’t wait.” He grins, “I see you and my brother are growing close.” I get the chills out of nowhere. Jerome comes near, circling me like prey, then grabs both my arms pinning me to the wall.   
“Jerome, what’s wrong? Please let me go.” I’m feeling a little scared. He buries his head between my neck and shoulder and inhales. His hair tickles my neck.   
“Mhmm, I love that smell.” He is inches from my face, I can feel his hot breath on my lips. I don’t struggle as my body goes limp like jelly. He kisses me, just a quick peck, testing my reaction. When he sees I won’t be running away he continues his kisses. I close my eyes enjoying the sensation of his chapped lips smashing into mine. When he’s finished he licks his lips.   
“I’ve never kissed anyone.” I’m still in shock. Jerome releases me, stepping away and flattening his shirt.   
“I want you to be mine. Only mine.”   
“I’m not sure what to say.”   
“Think about it.” Jerome stuffs his hands in his pockets and leaves. I feel weird, but not in a bad way. Could I be falling for both Valeska brothers at the same time?


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome's P.O.V.  
“Today we're going to try something extremely dangerous if done incorrectly, but completely exhilarating! I will secure you to this spinning disk and throw knives at you, missing you by inches. This will help us build trust as entertainers.” Harley claps her hands together.  
“This is sure to give me a rush.” I tie her in. I feel giddy as I prepare to aim. One wrong move and that perfect pale flesh will spill crimson. I never miss though. I spin the wheel and send three knives one after the other zipping past into the wood. One is next to her right elbow. The second is next to her head. And the third is nestled right between her feet. Her chest is breathing hard. “Wow, you threw your knives really fast! You've got to teach me that.” I help her off the spinner.   
“Let's get out of here. I know a place we can get some food.” I skipped eating this morning on purpose.   
“Yes, I could eat.” I wonder if she's thought about my offer? I've never wanted someone this badly. I need to find out if she feels the same. I take her to one of my favorite diners in the city, a small dive that serves American food. The waitress knows I come in here often so she seats us right away. Harley orders a club sandwich with pickles and I get a hamburger. “When I was younger and my mom was still alive, my dad would take us to dinner every Friday almost like a ritual. When he lost her he changed and stopped doing kind things. This reminds me of happier times; thank you for this.” She scoots closer to my side of the booth.  
“Jeremiah used to follow me around everywhere I went. Once he looked up to me.” I ruined that relationship, but I won't screw up this one.  
“Maybe someday you both will forgive each other for the past.”   
“Harley, have you thought about becoming mine?” Harley giggles, twisting her ponytail around her finger.  
“I will be your girlfriend.” My stomach flutters. I place my palm to her cheek and lean in connecting our lips. She kisses me back this time, more invested. Her hand tangles itself in my hair. We make out for several minutes only breaking apart for air. I feel like I'm on cloud nine.   
“Here is your complimentary dessert.” The waiter places a piece of chocolate cake on the table. It must be some kind of mistake, but I keep quiet. I serve Harley some on a fork, holding it up to her mouth.   
“Open up.” She does, closing her eyes, enjoying the taste on her tongue. At the corner of her mouth is a dot of frosting. I take the opportunity and lick it off her. She likes that.   
“You are my first-ever boyfriend.” She smiles warmly. I'm content for the first time in a long time.

Jeremiah’s P.O.V.   
I find Harley in the practice tent concentrating on perfecting her balance. She seems to be improving with each passing day. Lila will want to hear the results to see if this particular act suits Harley’s character onstage. I watch her delicate body execute the task with little to no hesitation or wobbly limbs. I remain silent until she finishes and jumps down. “Only a few weeks ago you were showing restraint, but now your body is becoming used to the flexibility.” I notice her arms have developed some muscle definition.   
“I want to try the trapeze ropes now; I really think I show promise.”   
“Cindy, one of our fellow performers, will teach you those next steps.” Harley pouts her lips.   
“We won’t be partners anymore?” I hate to see her disappointed.   
“We can still hang out; I’ll make time for you.” Her smile returns and she hugs me excitedly.   
“Let’s go out on a date.” She states this suddenly taking me off guard. My blood runs cold. A date? As in taking Harley somewhere special? I’ve never dated anyone, let alone been out on a date. I gulp nervously. She must see my concern as she starts to explain.  
“A friendly date between two friends. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.” Her face is blushing red. I really enjoy my time with Harley, but what if Jerome finds out about this little rendezvous? I push the thought away and focus on my friend. If he finds out I suppose I’ll have to deal with the consequences.   
“Yeah, that sound really fun. Let’s go somewhere tonight.” 

Harley’s P.O.V.   
I knew Jeremiah would be too shy to ask me out first and that I’d have to take the initiative. That very shyness is what makes him that much more irresistible to me. I like both Valeskas and that makes me confused. I have to make a choice, but I won’t let myself because I want to be with them both. This realization makes me crazy. I have fallen for them both--hard. I meet Jeremiah near the entrance of the circus as the sun begins to set. “I want to go on the Ferris wheel first, then let’s get ice cream.” I grab his hand leading him through the crowd of people. It’s chilly tonight so the warmth radiating from his hand in mine warms me.   
“I like your dress; it looks nice on you.” I chose my favorite pink dress.   
“I think you look nice, too.” Jeremiah opens the Ferris wheel door for me. The ride to the top is peaceful, the whole park is lit up brilliantly in all different colors and the sun setting behind the tents is gold and pink-hued. A breeze blows, gently rocking us.   
“I really like you, Jeremiah. Do you like me?” I fidget with my fingers. He cups my hands in his.   
“I feel the same.” He tilts his head leaning in. His soft lips meet mine... a very different kiss from Jerome’s... this kiss is slow and sensual. We kiss for a few minutes enjoying it. We break apart for breath, resting our foreheads together. This day feels like a dream. The Ferris Wheel stops, jerking us both back to reality. This time Jeremiah grabs my hand leading me through the crowd to the ice cream stand. His whole demeanor is more confident. He pays for our cones then takes me over to a quiet spot away from the noise.   
“Today has been wonderful, I never want to forget it.”   
“Me either. It’s nice not to be so afraid. I worry about what Jerome will do to me, but with you, I don’t care. He doesn’t scare me.” Does Jerome scare Jeremiah that bad? Their brotherly relationship doesn’t seem dangerous.   
“Let's head back home.” Jeremiah agrees, standing up, brushing himself off, then helping me to my feet. We bid each other goodnight. Little did I know this would be the last time I would see Jeremiah. 

 

Jerome's P.O.V.  
It makes me sick to my stomach to see Jeremiah kiss Harley. I had watched them holding hands running around together. I clench my fist. I warned my brother what would happen. That night I waited for Jeremiah to fall asleep. I lay still under the bed listening for his soft snores. When I'm positive he's asleep I creep out and hover over the bed. I had managed to find some gasoline earlier in one of the neighbor’s sheds. I started to pour it all over his body. I then notice Jeremiah's eyes crack open, but before he can react I strike the match, setting his bed sheets on fire. He yells, throwing the covers back and jumping out of bed. I react fast and tightly grip onto his neck trying to knock him unconscious. He freaks out flailing his arms about and kicking, digging his nails into my arms. He kicks me square in the gut knocking the air out of me. We struggle for control knocking over his table lamp. It shatters loudly. We fall to the ground and Jeremiah tries to break free; he begins to crawl away but I manage to grab hold of his ankle. He sends his foot flying back into my face. I think he may have broken my nose. Lila must have heard the fighting. She runs into the room flipping on the light switch and holding up the home phone. Her eyes go wide at the sight of flames. “I’m calling the police! This is out of control, Get out of the trailer!” I let go of my brother. “This is the last time you try to harm Jeremiah. I won't stand for this. No arguments I'm driving him to St. Ingenious as soon as possible!” At least I won't have to deal with him anymore. This had been stewing for a while; I'm surprised I managed to control myself this long. The Fire Department extinguished the flames and Lila lied to the police about what had happened, telling them my brother had been smoking a cigarette then fell asleep. 

Harley's P.O.V.  
The flashing lights woke me up. I ran over to the window to get a better view. The Valeskas trailer is smoking from the inside. Jerome and Jeremiah are both safe outside wrapped in blankets. A paramedic is checking them over for injuries. Things seem calm while the police question the boys then Lila. The cops leave soon after. I slip on a robe and sneak out. Jeremiah's room is facing mine so I check there first. His bed is charred and the floor and walls are singed. What the hell happened? Someone walks in so I duck out of sight. It's not my business to interfere. Will they even explain what happened? I can hear Lila telling Jeremiah he is going to leave at first light. I peer over the window frame. Sure enough, Jeremiah is hurriedly packing his clothing. He's leaving right after I shared how I feel about him? My heart aches. I thought he was my friend. I run away back to my room where I cry into a pillow. 

 

Jeremiah's P.O.V.   
My own brother had tried to murder me! I looked at the fresh bruises forming around my neck. What if mother hadn't had walked in, would Jerome have finished the job? And was this all because of my date with Harley or was there another reason behind the madness? I have to leave now, be whisked away to a private school. All I've ever known is the circus and now I have to endure alone? All these thoughts rush around my head. I have not always known Jerome to be a violent person; at one point he was a kind child. To think he would turn into such a monster. Harley: will she even find out the truth about my leaving? Jerome, being a master manipulator, will most likely fabricate a lie. I had just begun to enjoy life and now it is all being taken away. What will become of mother? Will Jerome try to kill her also? I decided to try to convince her to come with me. “Mother, Jerome will try to harm you If I leave you alone. Maybe we could lock up Jerome at Arkham?” She shakes her head disapprovingly.   
“He is staying here at the Circus. I can handle him.” She seems confident but I don’t really believe it.   
“Do we have to go first thing in the morning? I know it’s dangerous, but there is someone here I need to say goodbye to.”   
“I’m afraid we must leave at daylight. Your uncle will come to pick you up.” I wanted to speak to Harley one last time; I might never get to see her again. St. Ingenious is a large school that houses its students so I’ll have no reason to return home. I suppose with time my past will become a far-away memory.   
“You’re bright, my son; you will do momentous things! Now get packed.” I don’t bother talking to or even looking Jerome’s way as I pass him by. He’s grinning. He thinks all of this is funny! I know things won’t change for him around here though, so it’s bittersweet. 

Jeremiah’s P.O.V.  
My uncle picks me up in his truck. I tell him everything. He tells me he’s always known Jerome’s crazy, that this isn’t a shock, my brother has always been a bully. I don’t deny this; I grew up with him and I’ve been tormented for years. “You might want to change your name. Just as a precaution.” I think about a name the rest of the ride. A large gated school stands proud in the distance. St. Ingenious is a prestigious Academy reserved for only brilliant minds. My grades have always been above average so they accepted me quite willingly. The principal has one of the kids show me around my new home. I have a tremendous amount of relief, but also sadness. I’ve left the only friend I have behind. The girl escorts me to class then proceeds to introduce herself. “I’m Ecco. I will answer any questions you have.” She resembles Harley somewhat with her long blond hair and blue eyes. The face is different though.   
“I’m Xander Wilde.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jerome’s P.O.V.  
I met up with Harley in the morning. Her hair is all tangled and her eyes are red and puffy like she’s been crying. I try to fabricate a story. “Jeremiah was in his room smoking when he fell asleep and caught his sheets on fire. I rushed into the room and proceeded to contact the Fire Department. Lila and my uncle decided to send Jeremiah away to a private school. I know you two didn’t get to talk before he left.” I put on a sad face and pretend to be distraught.   
“It just doesn’t seem like him.” I grimace.   
“He doesn’t care about your feelings. I do and that’s why I won’t ever leave you.” What will it take to convince her?   
“Did he say anything to you, about me?”   
“Just that he couldn’t wait to finally leave this place. He’s wanted to get away all his life.” Harley sniffles, turning away from me. I’m not sure how to handle this situation.   
“I’m not like him. I won’t abandon you.” I pull her into my arms holding her. I smooth out her hair and try my best to comfort. Now that nothing's standing in my way I can pursue Harley.   
“I’m so glad I have you, Jerome.” She snuggles her face into my neck. I feel conflicted; my emotions are going crazy. I feel like I’m in love with this girl and love is something that terrifies me more than anything. Am I ready to let her in?

 

Four Years Later… Harley’s P.O.V.  
I still think about how life might have turned out if I hadn’t met the Valeskas. I wouldn’t be the person I am today; in fact, I don’t know if I’d even be around at all. The memories started flooding back one morning. It had been a normal day like any other. I started seeing visions of my father and mother screaming at each other. Their anger toward one another vicious. The struggle for their lives while beating the living hell out of one another. I stand In the hallway witnessing this horrific event. So frightened I collapse. I hear the sounds of his fist cracking the bones in her face as he mutilates her. I hold my hands to my ears trying to stop the noise. I scream, unable to control myself. My father looks up, his face covered in my mother's blood. He reaches out to me, I pass out. After that everything goes blank almost like someone has carved a piece of my memories away. My mind can’t take it! I grab a knife and sneak into the living room. There sleeps father, peacefully, no regrets. I hold the knife to his throat and say a prayer. The blade cuts deep severing his femoral artery. The blood squirts everywhere spraying my face and the T.V. set. His body convulses sending his body falling forward crashing into the coffee table. I can feel the liquid trickle down my face I probably look like a monster. I laugh uncontrollably like a lunatic. The trailer door creaks open and Jerome walks in. I drop to the ground having exhausted myself. The knife rolls out of my hand. I can’t hurt him. He rushes over to me picking me up in his arms. I’m visibly shaking. Jerome carries me to the bathroom and sets me on the tub.   
“I’ll clean this mess up. You wash off.” He is calm. Like this is nothing. Why isn’t he calling the police? Jerome tears down the shower curtain and lays it out next to the body. I turn away and turn on the water. I don’t bother shutting the door. I strip out of my bloodied clothes and step inside. The water turns red. I quickly scrub myself clean. I look out the door and see Jerome has already removed the body. I change and wait for him. An hour later Jerome returns, his body soiled by dirt.   
“I got rid of the body no one is going to suspect you.” I grab a bucket and mop and he cleans up the rest of the blood.   
“I’ll get rid of the table and T.V. because there’s D.N.A. on there.” He wraps everything in black bags and throws them in the back of his truck.   
“You’re saving my life.”   
“You would do the same for me, Harley.” He doesn’t take long to return. I get the shower ready with some fresh towels. Jerome doesn’t hesitate, strips down in front of me like it’s the most normal of things.   
“Join me?” He grins holding out his hand to me. We’ve kissed before, but I’ve never done anything like this. I take off my clothes and jump in. I’m embarrassed so I cover my breasts shyly. Jerome pulls me close kissing me. He’s clearly excited I can feel his erection pressing into my leg. I gasp, leaning into the cold tile as he lifts my legs up around his torso. Our breathing is heavy and heated. Everything is happening so fast.   
“You want me too, right?” he says seductively. My body can’t lie he knows I want this. I stop myself.   
“I want the first time to be special for both of us.” Jerome looks dejected.   
“I’ll wait if that’s what you want.” I kiss his cheek.   
“Thank you. For everything, I would be locked away if not for you.”   
“I won’t let that happen.” I grab the soap and put some in his hair.   
“Let me wash you.” He lets me do my thing. I just killed my father and I’m acting like nothing’s changed. Am I insane? Maybe, but I’m free. 

Jerome’s P.O.V.  
I know I have to take care of my little problem someday. It's only a matter of time before Lila meets her end. Then I'll have no reason to stay here. I can take Harley to see the rest of what Gotham has to offer. Then destroy it wiping every vermin out along with it. I have no reason to care about human life--I'll do the things I do and I won't regret it. Of course, ruling over the city could prove beneficial in finding out where my worthless brother is hiding. No word from him, not even a letter. Lila gets letters from him once a month. She burns them after reading them to keep me from finding out his location. She won't be able to protect him forever. Harley told me about her vision of how her father had beaten her mother to death in front of her eyes. She had lost control and couldn't think clearly; all she knew was that she had to kill him. One bad day can change a person's life and this had really driven her mad. He deserved it. I would have killed him for her. Harley handles her own well-being. She's been strong for as long as I've known her. That raw power is what draws me to her. 

 

Harley’s P.O.V.  
I’ve been thinking about taking on a job at Arkham Asylum. A doctor named Jonathan Crane is looking for an extra pair of hands to help in his experiments. The whole place is a massive complex split up into different sections to house the different levels of criminals. I’m to work in the psych ward. The doctor is a tall man in his late twenties with a thin wiry build, wavy brown slicked-back hair and blue eyes. He is quite handsome. “You must be my new assistant, Harleen Quinzel.” He smiles kindly.   
“You can just call me Harley. Everyone does.”   
“I must warn you before we begin that this work requires a strong-minded person.”   
“I can handle almost anything.” He seems pleased with my answer and goes on explaining.   
“I have a patient who requires his weekly shot. I need you to administer it.” A burly guard rolls in the person in a wheelchair. An old man who is having trouble breathing.   
“Are you sure this is the patient? He seems harmless.”   
“Miss Quinzel, let me assure you this miserable slob is a convicted killer of seven women.” The doctor adjusts straps onto the man's arms. “You’ll find a table in the office that has the equipment you need; I’ve already prepared the syringe.” I get to work. Dr. Crane dawns a strange scarecrow mask. Seconds after the needle is injected the man starts screaming and clawing at the legs of his chair.   
“He’s a monster! The flames are going to set me on fire!!” he shrieks. He struggles against his restraints desperately trying to break free. “I can feel the heat, it’s burning me!” Doctor Crane scribbles some notes in his book and continues to observe the man's behavior.   
“I had hoped the results would prove different this time.” He signals for the guard to come back and remove the screaming patient.   
“How is torture going to prove anything?”   
“I’m Chief Administer at this hospital. These experiments are for the betterment of reducing crime in Gotham.” He pulls the mask off. I guess hurting a few nobodies won’t change things? “Are you going to stick around, Miss Harleen?”   
“Yeah, I might learn something new, Doc.”

Harley’s P.O.V.  
I’ve been having nightmares since the act. I’ve always been able to feel things in my dreams as if they are real. The warm splatter of blood covering my face and hands feels all too real. I can hear my father’s gurgled words silenced by his choking. His eyes stare wide in horror forever open. I wake drenched in sweat, breathing hard. I shower quickly and call Jerome over. It’s raining outside, his shoes splash through puddles as he jogs across the lawn. I hand him a towel to dry himself. “I need you to sleep over; I’ve been having recurring dreams about my father and can’t relax.”   
“Do I have to sleep on the couch?”  
“Nope, I made up the bed for us.” Jerome grins heading into the bedroom and plops down spreading out.   
“You know, I haven’t been in your room since we were kids, Harl.” I climb in snuggling into his arms. I yawn and lay my head on his chest.   
“Goodnight.”   
“‘Night, gorgeous.” I don’t take long to fall into a deep slumber. 

Jerome’s P.O.V.  
I listen to her breathing it’s calming. I smell her hair, she smells like a flower her aroma is intoxicating. Impure thoughts rush through my head when I notice her nightshirt is slightly pulled back exposing her pink nipple. I take the bud into my mouth and tenderly suck and swirl my tongue around it. I kiss her above her breast and trail kisses up her neck. She sighs, still sleeping her face is blushing. I kiss her on the lips, she moans I use the opportunity to explore our tongues. Her nipples grow considerably harder, I lightly pinch one eliciting a mew of pleasure. I gently grab hold of her panties and tug them down. It’s dark so I can’t see her in all her glory. I touch her stomach and trace my finger down until I find her heat. So wet! My index finger slides right in. Her pussy makes obscene noises as I begin to finger her. Her body reacts and soon she’s drooling and moaning out. At this point, I’m sure she’s awake but she wants me to ravage her. I pull my finger out and lick it off. My cock is painfully erect I unzip my jeans and lay Harley on her side. I can’t wait any longer I slide myself between her legs right up against her slit. I won’t take her virginity while she’s sleeping but I have to relieve my lust. I lick the shell of her ear and nibble on the lobe. My hips pump and my cock slips between her thighs lubricated by her cum. The friction of her pussy rubbing me is an overwhelming stimulation. I groan out, my breathing ragged. I stick my finger in her mouth. She sucks it greedily, moaning. My orgasm is coming on fast! Her hot cum is dripping onto me. The smack of skin on skin contact echoes throughout the room. My movements become sloppy as I ride out the high. My eyes slip back and I grip Harley’s hips firmly pulling her ass closer. Cum bursts from my tip coating her thighs. The hot liquid runs down her legs as I pull away. I can see her face she appears to be asleep still but clearly overheated. Her cheeks are scarlet and her chest is breathing hard, little flecks of perspiration are on her pale skin. I move a strand of hair from her eyes and climb out of bed to take a shower.

Harley’s P.O.V.  
I listen to Jerome’s bare feet walk down the hall to my bathroom. I decide to follow him. The door creaks loudly as I enter the room. Shoot! Jerome must have heard it. He steps out of the shower and grabs my arm pulling me into the tub with him. “So you were awake then?” Guilty.  
“Yes. It felt so good and you were so into it I didn’t want to wake up, and then you to notice and stop.” Jerome smirks.   
“Harley.” He says my name softly leaning down and connecting our lips. My legs feel like jelly; he seems to have this effect on me.   
“I love you, Jerome.” I look into his green eyes.  
“I love you too, Harley. I always have.” He doesn’t hesitate in his confession. My heart swells.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Crane is working in the lab today mixing up what appears to be several vials of serum. He doesn’t notice my intrusion into his office. I see a document tucked into his briefcase. Curiosity gets the better of me and I take a look. It’s his notes! I only manage to read a few lines before he catches me in the act. Just as I suspected he’s working with a Professor Strange down below the hospital in a secret wing. They are both doing experiments on the inmates and something else I wasn’t able to finish reading about. I feel a cold hand creep onto my shoulder. “I hope you don’t plan on reporting your findings to anyone?” I recognize the doctor's smooth cold voice.  
“I shouldn’t have snooped through your things. I apologize.” I make to move past his slim frame, but his long arm blocks my path. He pushes up his glasses making a disdainful face.   
“I’m going to have to make you forget Miss Quinzel.” I grow uneasy. He backs me up against the wall pinning me. He leans down to my level; his breath tickles my ear as he speaks.   
“I must admit I’ve been wanting to try a new medicine out. You’ll be the very first subject! You lucky girl.” Doctor Crane pulls a large syringe from his jacket pocket and pricks my neck injecting the painful dosage into me. My whole body pulses with unbearable searing pain. I try to cry out for help but he secures a gag in my mouth and proceeds to pick up my limp body and ties me to his medical table. I struggle against my restraints but my consciousness is fading quickly. My vision becomes distorted: Crane’s face turns into something entirely different into something terrifying! Now his face is the face of my angry father. His teeth bared in seething rage! His entire face engulfed in flames. My vision goes completely black and I pass out. 

Doctor Jonathan Crane’s P.O.V.  
I love to see the fear in my victim’s eyes: a very familiar and stimulating experience. This time is different though; Harley appears to have seen something far worse than the normal experience. I monitor her vital signs and make sure her breathing levels remain under control as she has the nightmares. A side effect of the serum. Rapid eye movement and the occasional seizure. I document the events then after several hours of watching the suffering I decide to give her a reversal to waken her. Her eyes dart back and forth her vision restoring itself. I undo her restraints and help her stand up. “Please don't do that again, Doctor, my body and mind can't take it.” It appears my serum isn't quite strong enough yet.   
“Next time keep your hands out of my things, Miss Quinzel, and you shall have nothing to fear from me. How about lunch?” I change the subject.   
“I could eat, Doc.”

Harley's P.O.V.  
“The food here at the asylum is inadequate, to say the least. Luckily, I enjoy cooking.” I don't picture Jonathan as a cook, but looks can be deceiving. He pulls out a sack lunch, laying it out in front of us and setting out paper plates. He seems to be a neat clean person. My eyes land on the sushi and light up immediately.   
“I love sushi it's one of my favorite dishes!” He seems pleased and smiles kindly.   
“I was afraid you might not be a fan.” Maybe we will have more in common as we grow to know each other? We eat our lunch in silence, then get back to work in the lab.   
“Dr. Hugo Strange has taken an interest in meeting you; I know you haven't been in all wings around the hospital so I will take you to meet him.” I remember reading his name on Crane's secret notes. What could he possibly want with me?   
“What does he want?”  
“I'm afraid he didn't explain; just said it was urgent. He notices my fidgeting my blouse sleeve. “I wouldn't worry; he probably wants a blood sample; all new staff members are required to submit theirs for testing.” Still I feel awfully suspicious about Doctor Strange. “This won't take long. Follow me.”

I'm led through the hallways to a strange secret elevator hidden in the wall. Dr. Crane enters a password into the keypad and the wall separates. The loud clanking of the elevator ascending can be heard below our feet. It's a very old rickety thing that doesn't feel at all stable when I step inside. The ride is short; we come to a halt facing a darkened corridor. I can hear garbled voices of various patients as I pass by. The lighting down here is flickering every minute or so. We arrive at a room toward the very back. Doctor Strange swivels around to face us. “Harleen Quinzel, what a pleasure! I've been wanting to meet you for some time.”  
“How do know me?”  
“I suppose I won't beat around the bush. I knew your father for a time. Back when you were just a young child we worked together. When your mother was brutally murdered your father was forced to stop his important research to take care of you. I helped him fix a little problem he had and in return he offered me an important position within Arkum. I could use a brain like yours involved in my research as would Dr. Crane.” This guy gives me the creeps; something is off about him.   
“What exactly are you doing to your patients? I saw some disturbing things on my way over.”   
“I'm making the nobodies into somebodies, somebody unique. Let's just say my therapy is not much different from Dr. Crane’s; however, these people go through drastic changes both mentally and physically.” Why can't anyone around here give a straight answer? If I tell him no I may never be able to find out his real motives.   
Alright, I will try to work with you.” He smiles creepily.   
“We start soon then.” 

Crane is waiting for me near the elevator. “He wants you to be his little lab partner. Don't forget you still work for me.” Geeze, like he owns me or something.  
“I had no idea you would even care.” His facial expression changes to that of surprise then quickly vanishes. “I just need an extra set of hands.” He pulls up the gate and saunters in stuffing his hands into his pockets. “We have lots of work to do, Miss Quinzel.”   
“I hope I can do better. I'll stay out of your things.”   
“I'd worry about impressing your other co-worker; Dr. Strange doesn't choose a partner lightly.” I hope I won't be working with that man often. 

Jerome's P.O.V.  
Harley comes home after work looking very worn out. “Anything new happen at work today?”  
“I met a Doctor working in a hidden wing of the asylum. I think Dr. Crane is working with him on some nefarious plan. The patients are being used as lab rats in their twisted experiments.”  
“So they want you to work with them then?”  
“Yes. It's weird, the way Hugo Strange looks at me, it's like he's met me before.”   
“If he tries anything you come to me, Harley.” I'm protective of Harley because she belongs to me, and only me; if harm should ever befall her I'll protect her no matter what. She slips off her heels rubbing her sore ankles.   
“I could use the extra cash so I was thinking about taking on a cleaning service job at this fancy manor who is hiring. Wayne Manor, have you heard of it?”  
“Billionaires. They own Wayne Enterprises, a well-known business firm in Gotham. They'll pay good money.”   
“I won't be seeing you often then.” I admit this isn't news I wanted to hear.  
“We will just have to savor the time we do have.” I pull Harley into my lap. “I've been waiting all day let's have some fun.” I push her hair behind her ear and kiss her lips. She kisses back eagerly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pull out my pocket knife and snap a few buttons off the top of her blouse. Then slide my hands up her thighs pulling back her skirt. The heat radiates from her clothed pussy. My index finger touches the wet fabric and she squirms, her ass rubbing my cock through my jeans. I shudder in pleasure. Her lace bra is in the way, I cut it ripping it away, her breasts springfree the cold air hardening her nipples. She leans into me spreading kisses onto my neck. She tenderly bites me and sucks leaving a hickey. I discard my shirt along with her panties. She lays on the couch spreading her legs. Harley teases her pussy moaning as her finger slips inside. I watch intently a large pitch growing in my pants. It's turning her on having me watch her pleasure herself. I climb in between her legs and start suckling her breasts my hands neading them. She bites her lip enjoying the sensation. I trail kisses down her stomach just above her mound. Then testing the limits I lick up her pussy lips. Her hand tangles into my hair forcing my tongue into her tight hole. Her legs wrap around me. She tastes so damn good I can't get enough! I eat Harley out, her body shaking under mine. Her breathy moaning and calling out my name pushes me over the edge and I cum. 

Harley's P.O.V.   
I hear Jerome's belt unbuckle and the sound of his zipper being pulled down. I look up to see his impressive erection standing up. I lick my lips. “I'm ready.” I say, more sure than ever. He lines up at my entrance rubbing his tip along my pussy lips.   
“Try to relax.” Jerome pushes his length all the way inside, my walls clenching around him, his face comforts into that of pleasure and his eyes roll back.   
“Shit, your pussy is sucking me in!” He begins by pulling out than ramming back in hitting that sweet spot deep within me.   
“Jerome!” I bury my head in his neck. His thrusts grow increasingly in speed as I start to adjust to his size. He licks my bottom lip asking entrance. I kiss him first, his tounge swirls around mine fighting for dominance. I feel a strange sensation in my abdomen a warm feeling. My orgasm washes over me making my toes curl. Seconds after I've cum Jerome flips me over taking me from behind. His cock is hitting deeper than before! He reaches under me and rubs circles around my clit. The stimulation is overwhelming. Jerome comes close to my ear his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.   
“Cum for me again, Harley.” He whispers huskily. He slaps my ass cheek, riding me faster the sounds of our bodies slapping against one another echoes throughout the trailer. Jerome is close his thrusts are slowing down. His eyebrows narrow and he groans. His hot seed feels me up, our hot juices mixing and dripping down as he pulls himself out with a lewd pop noise. My body goes limp resting on the coach.   
“I've never felt that good in my life.” Jerome's hair is ruffled it looks quite sexy with his bangs hanging over his eyes.   
“I've wanted you for a long time, Gorgeous.” He picks me up carrying me bridal style into my bedroom. He lays me on the bed, climbing in next to me. I scoot close settling into his arms.  
“Stay the night.” I kiss his cheek. He kisses my forehead.   
“I'll stay.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harley's P.O.V.  
Wayne Manor is a ginormous place: quite an impressive area of space complete with long curving driveway, lush garden, and a water fountain. No doubt the flooring is marble throughout. Rounded oak doors with a silver knocker adorn the wood. I ring their bell; the tolling can be heard from outside. A man dressed in formal butler attire answers. When he addresses me his British accent stands out. “May I help you, Ma'am?”   
“My name is Harley. I saw your flier posted. It says you're looking for some help. I can clean.”   
“You'll have to speak with Master Wayne and Mrs. Wayne. My name is Alfred. Come inside, their just through the parlor.”   
“This is quite a beautiful home, Alfred.”  
“That's very kind. Master Wayne likes to keep a tidy way of life. As long as you show up on time and keep the Manor clean we shall get along just fine.” Mr. and Mrs. Wayne are chatting with one another as we approach.   
“Sir, this young lady would like to apply for the maid position.”   
“Great, thank you, Alfred.” He excuses himself. Mrs. Wayne is a pretty woman, very young-looking. She smiles warmly, tapping the seat next to her.   
“Come sit, Dear.” Mr. Wayne grabs a cigar, lighting it up and taking a puff.   
“We have a son named Bruce. He's homeschooled so you'll be seeing him around. He's a quiet boy so he shouldn't be much trouble. The main tasks we need you to do are cleaning the windows upstairs and down. Washing the laundry. Some of the meal prep. Master bath cleaning, and gardening. Alfred will be close by at all times if you have questions. Do you believe you're capable of handling this job?”  
“Part of the reason I chose this position is because the commute from my other job is so convenient and the hours sync perfectly with my schedule. Your family is in good hands. You can call me Harley.”   
“That makes me so happy. Nice to meet you; I'm Martha. You will be a wonderful addition to our family!” Mrs. Wayne says cheerily. “I have your uniform ready in your room upstairs.” Room upstairs? I had no idea the job came with a place to live. 

Alfred takes me to my room and leaves me to dress. I don't think I will be staying here often but it's a nice thought. The uniform is black and white with a skirt and bonnet. Very Victorian with the lace trimmings. I look in the mirror and tuck the remaining loose strands of hair up. I look kinda dorky. It could be worse. I peek out the door to see if he's still there. Luckily he got distracted by someone or something so the coast is clear. I think I'll do some exploration. The hallway is split in two directions, I decide to go left. There are only five doors leading this way. The first and second I try don't open. The third door is the charm. This room is filled with books on shelves that line the walls top to bottom. A desk sits by large window panes. I can see out into the garden. Mr. Wayne must work in here when at home. “Who are you?” A boy appears. He looks to be about eleven, his voice sounds young. This must be Bruce. He resembles his father quite a bit with his locks of jet black hair and blue eyes.   
“Forgive me, I shouldn't have wandered in here.”  
“It's fine. You must be the new help.” He looks me up and down.   
“My outfit’s a dead giveaway.” He laughs, holding out his hand.   
“I'm Bruce.” Finally. Polite for a spoiled rich kid.  
“You can call me Harley. I'll be around a bunch so let's get along, k?” I shake his hand. “So you’re homeschooled. That sounds boring.”  
“I do okay. But yeah, it can be lonely. I study a great deal so I can aspire to be like my father and take over the company one day.”  
“That must be tough to impress your parents; they seem to be privileged.”   
“Will you be living here, Harley?”  
“I have my own place but I might crash here once in a while.” Alfred finds us.   
“I'll take you through the house and let you get started. Your cleaning supplies are located in the closet in the downstairs hallway. Master Wayne, I see you've met Harley.”   
“She's nice. She smells a lot better than the last Russian maid we had.”   
“Ha! We’re going to get along. Lead the way, Alfred.”

Bruce Wayne's P.O.V.  
Harley is a pretty cool girl, I think we will get along fine. She is beautiful with her pale skin and red lips. I watch her trim the rose bush. Hanging around her will give me an excuse to slip away for a little while. The sun is blindingly bright when I step outside. Sparrows sing high in the treetops.   
“Have you lived in Gotham your whole life, Harley?”   
“Yes. I live with the circus. It's quite fun; you should have your parents bring you. It's downtown near the railroad tracks.”   
“Yeah, that sounds really good.” My parents are always busy with work but I'm sure they'll make time for me.   
“While you're out here, why don't you hand me that composting bucket?” I help her.   
“My mother said you have another job. What do you do?” Harley rubs the sweat off her forehead with the back of her gloved hand and accidentally smudges dirt on herself.   
“Um, I work at Arkham Asylum. I look after certain inmates and attend to medical needs. My colleague Dr. Jonathan Crane is mentoring me.”   
“I believe my father is involved with them. What you’re doing is a great contribution to our city.”   
“How kind. You ever need any help with your academics, let me know.” She's so happy: a positive personality in a house full of gloom. Besides Alfred, she'll be the only other presence around most often. A strong gust of wind picks up suddenly, knocking her bonnet off. A large amount of shiny thick blond hair gracefully falls down around her shoulders. I snap out of my trance and run after her bonnet. 

Harley's P.O.V.  
The kid sure asks a lot of questions: I suppose he's just curious, he probably has never spent any time around a girl who's not his mother. Bruce comes back to me after a time, a triumphant look on his face. “I caught your bonnet for you.” No worse for wear.   
“Thank you, Bruce.” He smiles at me, a brilliant white smile.   
“Alfred will be making lunch soon so you should head to the kitchen. I can take you.” That's right...I've got cooking duty. Alfred is baking some type of British dish I've never eaten. The smell is pleasant. I tie on an apron and start helping. We spend a good half hour prepping lunch. Bruce sits at the counter and does his school work. The kitchen at my trailer is so tiny only one person can occupy it at a time. This manor’s kitchen it a comfortable size; I don't have to worry about bumping into anyone. “Let's have lunch in here today.” Alfred looks surprised.   
“You've never wanted to before. That's fine, Young Master Bruce.” I set the table.  
“Will you have lunch with me, Harley?”  
“Sure. I could use a little break.” I wonder why guys always offer me food? Not that I'm complaining.   
“If you don't mind my asking: How old are you?”   
“Sixteen. My birthday is in a month.”   
“Cool, mine is also in a month.” So we're both born in the same month...that's neat.   
“Miss Harley, may I bend your ear for a moment?” Alfred leads me out into the hallway. “I do hope you'll continue working here, the Young Master has taken a liking to you and I'd prefer he keep that smile on his face.” I peek around the corner and see how happy Bruce looks. I feel bad for him living in this manor by himself most of the time with only his faithful butler to keep him company. That has to be lonely. I could be his friend; when I had none the Valeska brothers showed me I didn't have to be alone. Now it's time I help someone else.  
“I like this job and I want to stay for Bruce.”  
“That is wonderful! The everyday tasks become overwhelming when there's no help. I appreciate your support.” Such a friendly family, one I wish I still possessed. I can't even remember my mother's face and my father's is like a scar that won't disappear. Maybe I can find a family within this one, in Bruce and Alfred? 

 

Arkham Asylum…  
Dr. Hugo Strange takes me on a tour of his little freak show. In almost every cell block a horrifying mutation resides in the shadows. The stench of rotting flesh, filthy living spaces unfit for human habitation, the screams. Cameras set up all over in hidden places so viewing screen must be nearby. The once human inmates deformed into monsters beyond recognition--I stare fascinated, unable to look away, like a bad car crash. Hugo circles around coming up behind me.   
“My children, all of them left here at this asylum to die. You will come to understand why I do this. For now I think you've seen enough for today; go back to Dr. Crane, I'm sure he's eager for your return.” I rush out of the basement, glad to be away from that place. 

The blinds are drawn in the office: A small ray of light is my only source of vision. I feel around for a light switch, but I can't seem to find it. A soft snoring startles me. I manage to turn on a desk lamp. There sitting at his desk, is Dr. Crane, a pen is his hand, his face lying on a notebook. He must have fallen asleep here last night. As quietly as possible I tip-toe to him. His brown hair is unkempt and his glasses are hanging off his nose. His plump lip is in a pout. He looks so handsome and peaceful. I try to pry his pen out of his hand to put it away, but instead he grips my wrist tightly, pulling me down onto the desk. His body lowers into mine dangerously close. He is clearly still out of it. He's practically using my body as a pillow. His arms wrap around me. My breathing supply is being cut off! His lips brush my neck; the unexpected contact makes me react. I grip onto his arms pushing him away. Jonathan finally wakes up, rubbing his eyes. It takes him a moment then he realizes our position. All his blood rushes to his face, his ears the most noticeable. He grunts, lifting himself from me. I stay still, sort of shocked by the events. He adjusts his tie and combs his fingers through his hair.   
“I-I'm so sorry Miss Quinzel, I don't know what came over me.” He rushes out the door not even bothering to grab his briefcase. My heart is beating so fast! Just then Jonathan had almost assaulted me! In fact he'd kissed my neck. I reach up touching the spot. How embarrassing not only for him but for me as well--I have a boyfriend! If Jerome ever finds out….

A few hours later…  
Jonathan comes into the lab and hangs up his coat. He tries his best not to speak to me and resumes his work. Wow. This is awkward. I clear my throat. “So, your samples are done mixing. I shut the machine off while you were out and filled out yesterday's reports that were on your desk.” I'm pretty pleased with myself; it was a large amount of paperwork.   
“Thanks, that really is a great help. Have you been down to see Dr. Strange?” Just hearing the name gives me the creeps.  
“Yes.”   
“Listen, I want to take you out tonight; after my little stunt I feel it's only right to buy you dinner.” Now the “reserved” Crane is asking me on a date? I almost forget about Jerome and say yes.   
“I can't; there's someone I'm in a serious relationship with and he would be furious with me If I went on even one date with you.” I can't help but be sad about it--I do enjoy Jonathan's company.   
“Just one dinner, Harley.” The way his eyes widen like a puppy expecting a treat I can't say no. This is the first time he's said my first name.   
“Just this once, k?” It's already time to leave work so we leave together. He drives a nice sports car all decked out in a bright yellow canary color. He opens the door for me. I've never been in such a nice ride. I slide my fingers across the leather seats. The cool night air is bracing. We aren't really dressed for a glamorous evening so Jonathan drives us to a nearby pub.   
“I'm glad you changed your mind, Harley.” My name rolls off his tongue and it just sounds so right. The bar is packed with Gothamites kicking back after a long day. We choose a spot at the bar.   
“What'll you have?” the bartender asks. Oh, that's right, I'm not old enough to drink! He hasn't asked me for I.D. so I guess I'll play along.   
“A martini sounds great.”   
“I'd like a whisky on the rocks.”   
“Do you come here often?”   
“Once a week I'll stop by for dinner. Mostly I stay at home though. This is a nice change.” We chat for quite some time and before I know it it's almost eleven o'clock.   
“I can't drive. Will you take me home?” Again Jerome doesn't even enter my mind.   
“Sure.” Crane didn't drink all that much; it seemed like I was the only one indulging myself. He helps me to the car, buckling me in.   
“What's the address?” I tell him the directions groggily; my tummy aches something fierce. As we ride along I slip in and out of consciousness, really exhausted. Cold fingers wake me from my peaceful rest. Jonathan is checking my temperature.   
“We made it. Can you stand?”   
“I think so.” I attempt to rise and walk but my knees give out. I get ready for the impact of the hard ground. Strong arms scoop me up into the air.   
“Jerome.” I say his name softly, snuggling close inhaling his scent. This time it's different: more like a wooded forest smell. I rub my eyelid. Crane looks down at me.   
“We're almost inside; I need your keys.” I dig through my pocket seizing the little plushy on my keychain. For such a thin guy he's really strong. He swings open the door ducking his head as he enters the trailer. Thank goodness Jerome isn't here Crane would really get it if he knew another man had been in my room. He sets me on the edge of my bed.   
“Tonight was nice. Thanks for being such a gentlemen.” I reach up and place my palm on his cheek. “Thank you.”   
“I had a good time also; it's hard to find another person that I can get along with.” He looks like he'd be a popular guy if he put in the effort.   
“These woman in Gotham don't know what they're missing.” Jonathan leans down resting a hand on the headboard. His face is so close to mine.   
“I have plans for this city; I'd like you to join me. What we could achieve working together could be great. Just think about it.” Does he mean to take over Gotham? I've never even thought about that.  
“There is another side to me you'll have to get used to.” The scarecrow mask. Is it a sort of mask he dawns to change himself? Like when he scares the inmates? The other sides he speaks about are connected. He becomes a new entity. I could become someone else. Maybe, Harley Quinn, like in that old time cartoon I watched as a child. The name has a nice ring to it. I could make the look my own, really design something that pops! Who says costumes are for Halloween? But do I really want to be Queen of Gotham with Scarecrow? My Jerome hasn't even discovered his full potential yet. If I leave him, my heart would never forgive me. Crane tells me goodnight and leaves, giving me a lot to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan Crane's P.O.V.   
Who the hell is this Jerome guy, why would Harley want to be with him and not me? I'll need to develop a stronger formula to inject her with. I want her to fall in love with me whether that be Jonathan or Scarecrow--both preferably. People say I have a sick mind; in fact, that's one of the reasons I was fired from the University. That and I enjoy experimenting on my students. It's true. The doctors will tell you it's because of my father beating me. I will tell you I do it because I enjoy it. Hugo didn't tell Harley his full intentions, that he's the very reason she lost her memories all those years ago, the fact that we've been watching her family and know about her father's murder...yes, I see what she really is deep down...a monster just like me. Gotham won't stand a chance once my research comes to an end. The whole city's water supply will be filled with my toxin. Hopefully by that time Harley will realize she's better off with me. 

“Dr. Strange, we need to talk.”  
“Jonathan, I never see you anymore; tell me what reason would you have to grace me with your presence?”   
“I want you to let her live. I know you've been planning her death and rebirth for a long time. You helped me see the real me. I like her the way she is.”   
“You're willing to compromise my plans for your own selfish lust. That girl has messed up your mind, Dr. All the more reason she needs to die. I need your complete focus to finish this.   
“Let me convince her. Then if she doesn't choose us I'll kill her myself.” I killed my parents, the staff at the college that got me fired, and countless prisoners; why is it so hard for me to imagine killing Harley?   
“Are you so sure she won't run away from you once she sees the real you?”   
“She already has. I'm not worried.” 

 

Bruce Wayne's P.O.V  
Mother and father are always working nowadays; it used to be they would make time to do family activities, but father says his company is struggling to convince the city that new railway systems need to be built in order to reduce crime rates on the streets. He's been designing schematics and plans to bring it to the Commissioner. This train could potentially save lives. “Bruce, I need your opinion on something.” My dad pulls out a white box. “I bought Mom a pearl necklace. What do you think? I hope she likes it. I thought maybe we could go see a movie then all of us go out to dinner.  
“I think she'll love it.”   
“You’re a good boy, Bruce.” He pats my head.   
“Honey, lunch is ready in the kitchen, I made your favorite sandwich.” Dad pours a drink for himself and Mom then surprises her with the necklace, placing it around her neck.  
“It's beautiful. Thank you, my love.” She embraces him.   
“I want to take both of you out tonight to see a movie. “The Legend of Zorro” is playing.” Nice, I don't get to see R-rated movies often. `  
“Sounds lovely.” Their glasses clink together. Harley knocks on the door to the office.   
“Come in, Harley.”   
“Is it okay if I take off early tonight? I have some things I need to do.” I wonder what?  
“That's fine. We will be going out for the evening soon.”  
“How pretty your necklace is. It's new.” Mother proudly displays her neck for Harley.   
“A gift from Thomas.” She smiles.   
“Enjoy your night.” Harley walks over to me. “You especially.”   
“See you Monday.” 

Harley's P.O.V.  
Hugo Strange asked me to meet him in his office. “Harleen, I must admit I was apprehensive about giving your job here at Arkham. As I mentioned before, I knew your father; he was a brilliant man. When he told me he had killed your mother I couldn't believe it. Just days before I'd spent an afternoon barbecue at your home. Things had seemed fine. Peaceful in fact. He broke down, confessed everything, and asked that I make his little Harley forget. I erased some of your memories. I believe I can restore them once again if you'll allow me?” My memories have been messed with? That explains why I had the visions about the murder. This is sick.   
“How could you do that? I was just a child.”   
“I didn't have a choice; I needed your father and you would have told the authorities, as would any child who is scared.” My hands clench.   
“I could KILL you.”  
“Yes, you could but I know you won't because you’re still a scared little girl. That same brat who nearly chewed my fingers off when we first met. Feisty. But you know I'm all your friend Crane has; without me he'd still be a stepping mat to this world. Let's be smart about this situation and work together.” This place. It doesn't feel right.   
“I think I'd rather not remember everything. I can't work with you, I'm afraid. You will just have to find a new assistant for Jonathan.”   
“How very disappointing--I was hoping you'd say yes.”   
“I'll go pack my things.” 

Jonathan isn't in at the moment. Thank goodness. I stuff my things hurriedly into my pack. I don't bother leaving a note. I go to pull open the door but the knob won't budge an inch! Shit, what if Dr. Strange has decided to murder me? I search my pockets for my cell phone. I must've forgotten it at home. I hear the lock being yanked at. I grab a paper weight off the desk and hold it up, ready for anything. A loud kick to the floor from the outside sends it flying forward.   
“I need to get that fixed. Harley, are you in here?” That voice is definitely not Strange. I drop the paper weight.   
“My nerves are shot. Hugo came clean about what he did to me long ago. I don't know If he ever confided in you, but he took my memories from me after my father murdered my mother right in front of my eyes. I can't stay in this hospital knowing the truth. I'm afraid I might hurt the doctor and it's not worth losing my life over. I have to leave, Jonathan.”  
“I was just starting to like you. I thought we truly had something between us. Things never seem to turn out right.” Jonathan sighs, rubbing his brows together. Within seconds he has me pinned against the wall my arms behind my back. “I have to try.” A searing pain shoots through my arm. I gasp, falling back into his arms. I feel woozy like the whole room is spinning. “Sleep for now and when you awaken things will be different.” I grip his shirt dragging him to his knees. We collapse to the floor, his arms still wrapped around me. I look up pleading with my tears.   
“Please, let me go.” I pass out. 

Jonathan's P.O.V.  
That other part of me told me to knock her out. Take her hostage and lock her up so she can never run away again or be hurt. She can learn to love me in time. The cage is roomy, big enough to house a large animal. I live alone so no one will ever come to look for her. I place a pillow and some blankets inside, then gently lay her down. The shot should wear off soon. I decide to go buy dinner. I make sure the gate is secure, then slip away. 

Harley's P.O.V.  
My head aches. Still a bit disoriented I try to stand up. My head bounces off a piece of solid metal. I grab my head reeling in pain. I take in my surroundings. All around me are metal bars. I push with all my might trying to get out. It's no use...these bars are reinforced steel...nothing is breaking through that. The room I'm in appears to be a living room. Sparse. Just a T.V. and couch. I call out...my voice just echoes unheard...I hear keys jingling. I stay still closing my eyes pretending to still be sleeping. The footsteps sound like a man's heavy boots. Who do I know that wears those? No one I know. A rustling nearby startles me and I open my eyes. Jonathan is crouched near the cage door sliding food inside a slot. What the hell is going on?   
“Please, you don't want to do this. People will look for me.”   
“You are in a cabin forty miles from central Gotham, no one is coming for you.” I rattle the cage bars glaring daggers at my captor. He reaches inside, touching my cheek. I pull away scooting farther to the back.   
“This won't be forever. Just until you decide to trust me and don't try to run.” Jonathan has a dark look in his eyes. I don't like this side of him. “You will understand soon. I do all of this to keep you alive.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jerome's P.O.V.  
It's been three days and Harley hasn't been back home, I'm starting to wonder if something bad might have happened to her. I head over to Arkham Asylum to see if someone might have an idea where I can find her. I remember her mentioning a Doctor Crane. The receptionist points me in his direction. “You're Doctor Crane. I was wondering if you have any clue where Harley might be? She hasn't come home for days and It's not like her.”   
“She quit working here three days ago I haven't spoken to or seen her since then.” She wouldn't have just not come home. This guy seems fishy.   
“Here's my number if she drops by; tell her Jerome's looking for her.” I notice his face change to a bitter scowl.   
“The boyfriend. I'm sure you're aware Harley's not been faithful to you. She has feelings for me and doesn’t seem all that interested in having a relationship with you.” Who the hell does this guy think he is?   
“If I find out you're lying to me, which is very likely, you will regret it.”   
“I don't take kindly to threats.” The Doctor presses a button and four men come in the office. “Escort this boy off the property. He's threatening my personal safety.” No wonder he called for help--a scrawny body like his couldn't take me. One of the men makes to grab my arm but I slip around him, sending my fist into the back of his head. He stumbles forward then falls to the floor with a heavy thud. Another guard lunges forward. I do a side sweep knocking him off his feet. The other two men exchange glances then decide I'm not worth the trouble. I turn back to Crane.   
“I will find out what you're hiding.” I run out of the building. I'll just have to wait around till he leaves then trail him. 

Six hours later…  
I don't have a vehicle of my own so I hotwire a car from the parking lot and lie in wait. Not long after a yellow sports car drives around the side of the building. I can see Crane's head in the driver's seat. I let him get a few yards ahead, then follow, staying a safe distance. I notice his speed increase. He thinks he can get away! I step on the gas, accelerating at high speeds. We run through several red lights, me hot on his trail. Crane adjusts his rear view mirror. Our eyes meet for a brief second then he veers to the left, his car tires screeching. I try to turn my car but a vehicle is headed straight for me. I step on the brake just in time to narrowly miss the crash. My exit is blocked by two cars crushed head-on. Crane got away and now I have no way of finding Harley if he doesn't go back to work. 

Harley's P.O.V.  
Crane comes home with a seriously pissed off demeanor. I can just tell by his body language something's wrong. “My legs are cramping; can I be let out? I promise not to run away. I would like to get clean if I can also.”   
“I'll let you out but don't try anything.” He raises the latch and takes off the lock. He pulls the bars, open holding out a hand. I take it hesitantly, crawling out. “The shower is down that hall. Leave the door cracked.” I don't feel comfortable being so exposed to Jonathan. I hurry to the bathroom, quickly stripping down and jumping in the shower. The water is great, a welcome sensation on my aching bones. I grab the soap and wash my body, pulling the shower curtain back every so often to make sure Crane isn't creeping. After I'm clean I reach for the towel rack and grab a robe he left for me. I need to find a way out of here--maybe I can distract him then make my move. I calculate the risks in my head as I make my way back to the living room.   
“I won't be able to keep you here forever and someone is already out looking for you. I thought we would have more time.” He walks toward me. I back away into a corner. “I'm not gonna hurt you, Harley.” Deep inside I want to believe him.   
“Are you keeping me here because of Dr. Hugo Strange?”   
“That and I didn't have my serum ready. Until now.” Not another injection! I make a beeline for the front door. He catches me, pulling me back into the house. I spin around and bite him hard on the arm, drawing blood. He yells out raising his hand and bringing it down hard across my cheek sending me to the floor. He comes down on top of me. I struggle to break free but he has ahold of my wrists. He bites off the lid of his needle and forces it into my neck. I scream, kicking him in the crotch. He falls back in pain rolling on the floor. I lift myself up by the end of a table. My legs are going numb I don't think I can make it out the door! My vision is getting distorted and I'm fading in and out of consciousness. My body gives out and everything fades to black. 

Jonathan Crane's P.O.V.  
I ejected Harley with a compound that will hopefully change her thoughts about how she feels about me. I hook her up to the machine I stole from the hospital to check her vital signs. Things seems normal at first but then her heart rate suddenly drops dangerously low! Her breathing slows down and she flatlines. I panic and start performing compressions on her chest. I breathe air into her lungs but nothing seems to work. After several minutes of trying to bring Harley back to life I finally realize I've killed her. Reality comes crashing down on me. I angrily hit my fist against the wall. My serum didn't work! It killed her! Guilt, an emotion rarely felt by me, emerges. I pick up her limp body. I'll have to find a spot in these woods to bury her. Her face looks so peaceful almost as if she's still sleeping. I feel a wetness run down my cheeks; I reach up wiping a tear and looking at it in shock. I haven't cried for years. I dig a shallow grave out by the lake and lay her to rest. I stay near her resting place all night. The bright sunshine wakes me. I look over at the spot I buried her but the dirt has been dug back up from the inside like a person clawed away at it and climbed out. I race over to the disturbed mound of dirt and look inside the hole. There where Harley's body once lay is nothing. How could this be possible? Harley had died last night right in front of my eyes and was confirmed diseased by the machine. I frantically search around the property for her corpse. What if she survived the impossible and made her way out of the grave? 

Harley's P.O.V.  
I manage to find a 24-hour convenience store located basically in the halfway point to Gotham. My whole body is covered in mud I go into the restroom to try and wash myself off. When my eye catches a glimpse of myself in the mirror I'm horrified. My once pale skin is now even whiter like I have face paint on and it's not just my face it's my entire body. My lips are a bright red and my hair color has changed to two different shades of color, red and blue. I back away from myself, closing my eyes. This can't be real! I died last night! Crane killed me! How can I still be alive and why do I look different? I scream, holding my head hitting the mirror with my fists, shattering it into a million pieces. I don't even feel the cuts on my hands. I curl up into a ball and cry. He has turned me into a monster! Some sort of freak! I have to make it back home. I pull myself to my feet and wipe the rest of the grime off. Crane has to pay for this.

I find a truck in the parking lot, the only vehicle around. A male construction worker is sitting inside reading a newspaper by the light of the building. The woman at the cash register seems distracted so I make my move. I grab a chain from the back of the truck. I ask the guy to help me out with a ride. He agrees and hops out of the truck to unlock the passenger side. I come up behind him and fasten the chain around his neck yanking him to the gravel. I hold on as tightly as I can, suffocating him. My hands are cramping but soon enough I hear his neck crunch. I huff, standing up and dusting myself off. He put up a struggle; luckily I had energy. I pick through his pocket for the keys then take off toward the circus. 

Jerome's P.O.V.  
Harley rushes into my trailer. She runs to me hugging me tightly in her arms. I look at her face in shock. She's completely changed. Her skin is now white and her lips are bright red. Her hair is even another color. “Harley, what happened to you? Where have you been?” I hear her muffled cry.   
“It was horrible, Crane had me trapped at his cabin several miles from Gotham, locked in a human cage. He wouldn't let me leave and said no one would look for me. I tried to escape, but he subdued me, injecting me, knocking me unconscious. Things went dark and a few hours later I awoke in a grave, covered by dirt. I had died and Jonathan buried my body to hide the murder! I dug my way free and found a gas station. I saw myself in a mirror and discovered the horrible truth--he's turned me into a freak.”   
“I went to Arkham and confronted Crane. He had me removed from the grounds. I followed him trying to find you but he managed to slip away. I had no idea he was going to harm you. I'll kill him for this.”   
“I must be the one to do it. He won't be expecting me.” Harley is still beautiful; in fact, her skin and lips bring out her beauty even more. To think she was dead only a couple hours ago. I almost lost her. I caress her cheek.   
“Let's kill him together.” 

Harley and Jerome go shopping! Harley’s P.O.V.  
I locate a costume store downtown; I want to find a outfit for my new identity. I bring Jerome along for fun. The store is good size with lots of different outfits to choose from. I start searching the racks. A schoolgirl outfit catches my eye. The skirt is really short and the whole thing is sexy. I want to show Jerome. I lead him to the back of the store and pull him into the dressing room with me.  
“Something about being recently dead makes me really horny.” I slip off my jeans and t-shirt along with my panties. I tell him to turn around and put on the outfit. It feels snug, the short skirt barely covers my ass cheeks. And the blouse is hugging my breasts together. I tap his shoulder. “I'm ready.” Jerome sees me and right away I can see that look in his eyes that frightens and excites me all the same. The room is tiny so our bodies are pressed together. He kisses my neck sliding his tongue across me. I sign and lean into the wall his body sliding into mine. He lifts my legs up around him. And pulls his erection out; he runs his tip on the wet fabric of my clothed clit. I bite down on his shoulder in bliss. He slides my panties to the side and feels my walls with his two fingers, exploring my depths to stretch me. I cry out, my body bucking automatically. His long fingers slide deeper still. I capture his lips burying my tongue into his. He thrusts himself inside hitting that tender spot deep within. I try not to scream out; Jerome sticks his finger in my mouth to muffle me. His thrusts grow increasingly faster and he rips my blouse open. My nipples harden from the cool air. He grabs one pinching the bud. I moan meeting his thrusts. I feel that familiar tingly sensation then the hot liquid dripping out. The roughness feels incredible a whole new experience from the last time. My orgasm is intense. My walls suck him in tightly; his throbbing cock grows even larger if that's possible. I switch positions, sit him down then straddle him. He slides right inside. Jerome groans; squeezing my ass. I ride him this time. His face contorted in pleasure turns me on so much. My nipples are rubbing his shirt, the friction feels great. I suck his fingers like they're candy. His eyes screw shut and his lips part. I watch his expression as he cums. The thick goodness soaking into my core.   
“That was really something, Harl.” He kisses my neck.   
“I found an outfit I really want. A jester suit. I already bought it when you were looking around. I wanted to surprise you.” I pull out the bag and show him. “I'm your new and improved Harley Quinn!”   
“I love It. Doll, I have something for you.” Jerome hands me a knife wrapped in lace. “I thought a knife suits you. Crane won't stand a chance with my tough girl after him.” I giggle.   
“Let's go kill us a Scarecrow!”

 

Crane's P.O.V.  
I'd been searching all over Gotham for Harley most of the day. In the Narrows, at the hospital, even the center of town where all the large businesses loom overhead. Absolutely no Harley anywhere to be found. An uneasy feeling settles over me like a dark cloud. I take a break after hours of searching and return to the cabin. I suppose now when I think back on it, it was a horrible idea. The house is eerily quiet and the door appears to be slightly ajar, a detail I wouldn't miss. I go around the back of the property and have a quick look in the storm window. I don't see any signs of activity and nothing looks to be stolen. I go back to my car and grab my Glock out of the glove box. I cock it and prepare for entry. I peer around the side to make sure the coast is clear. When nothing happens I slowly stalk into the living room area. Gun drawn and senses alert. My ear perks up to the sound of the wooden floor creaking. I turn, ready to fire when I see that the intruder is Harley.   
“H-How are you alive? I can't believe it!” My serum must have changed her somehow.   
“A mistake, Dear Dr. That you made possible. I see it as a sort of new start, a new me. More Harley Quinn-esc. And now I've come to pay you back. Jerome?” Her boyfriend steps out from behind her shadow; brandishing a cleaver.   
“Your life I'm afraid is Harley's to take. Beautiful, after you.” She kicks up into the air knocking the gun from my hand. Her movements are fast more focused. In a flash her boot makes contact with my face crushing the bone. I fall to my knees clutching my head. The pain is immense. Another hard kick lands on my stomach, I spit up blood.   
“So now you'll kill me. I don't think so,” I roar, tackling Jerome to the floor and knocking back Harley in the process. We struggle for mere seconds before Harley jumps on my back digging her nails into my neck. I back-elbow her in the side. She lets go for a second, enough time for me to get free. I grab my briefcase and throw it open grabbing my mask, I don it then press the valve sending noxious fumes billowing out. They both begin coughing simultaneously, gasping for fresh air. I use the opportunity and dive out the living room window. I don't bother looking back, just need to figure out where to go from here. 

Jerome's P.O.V.  
That bastard may have gotten away this time but next time he won't be so lucky. “He won't get far the only place he knows is that asylum.”   
“I had him. If he ever shows his face I'll finish the job.” She looks at the window Crane jumped through.  
“I've got to say that jester suit really brings out your wonderful curves.” I circle around her eyeing the way the skin-tight clothing wraps around her body. I rub both her arms, then touch the bottom of her lip. She licks my finger seductively looking up into my eyes.   
“No time for fun games , Jerome.” She bites down on my finger hard. I pull back wrapping my arms around her. I whisper in her ear.  
“Let's go home.” I slap her ass as I walk away.


	9. Not Another Job...

Harley's P.O.V.  
Fish Mooney's bar downtown the center for Gotham's criminal gangs. I read a sign that says Fish is hiring, so I want to apply. The crowd is tough-looking mafia types, The normal bunch that frequents this kind of place. Sitting near the bar is a beautifully dressed woman sipping a glass of wine. This must be Mooney; her goon isn't standing far from her and people seem to be keeping their distance. “Miss Mooney, I'm wondering about the waitress position?” I know what you’re thinking--why should I need this job after what happened to me? Well, I must move on, I can't dwell and sit around thinking about it: I'll drive myself nuts. More than I already am, anyway.   
“Yes, that position has been filled already. I do have other work however. I'm in need of a second assistant, a tough person who can get things done. You look capable--if there is one thing I can read about a person it's that.” I would like to be doing something more productive.   
“Then I'm what you're looking for, Miss Mooney.”   
“I thought so. Oswald!” Fish yells out for one of her cronies. A short weird-walking man with spiked black hair, shrewd blue eyes and a long beak-like nose comes into view. He wobbles into the room.   
“Miss Mooney, What can I do?”   
“This girl. I didn't catch your name, sweetheart?”  
“It's Harley Quinn.”  
“Harley Quinn will be your partner from now on. Oswald, I want you to show her what's what around here.” Oswald finally looks my direction. He looks me up and down.   
“I-I will try my best.”   
“Good little penguin.” He grits his teeth, and clenches his fist, visibly upset by the name. Fish just ignores him.  
“This here is Butch.” A gangster type, a large guy, must be her main cat.   
“Hi.” He doesn't say much. Oswald shows me around the lounge. The bar is impressive: it even has a stage with performers.   
“What do you do for Fish?”   
“Mostly wait on her and I occasionally get to rough up a deadbeat who owes money.”   
“Sounds kinda boring to be honest. Have you ever thought about starting your own crew? Gotham is full of criminals.”   
“Truthfully I wouldn't mind that. I dislike being treated the way she treats me.” The penguin comment earlier must be a daily occurrence.  
“You don't seem to be like these other thugs in here. You seem unique, I like unique people; the world needs more of them.” Oswald smiles.  
“Other than that, this lounge is pretty nice. I’ve lived here my whole life--this city flows through my veins. You will fit in here.” This guy is actually a neat person. I was a bit worried about this new environment but Oswald has calmed my nerves.   
“I hope this job lasts longer than my old one.” I say this more to myself.   
“Yeah, it can be a bit rough when you don't have someone watching your back. I will look out for you, make sure you get things right.”   
“Thanks.”   
“Speaking of deadbeats….” A puffed up customer is demanding a refund because he thinks the food tastes awful. He's claiming his beer is flat. One of the waiters was trying to resolve the situation when the man attacked him. Butch restrained the man and escorted him through the back doors. Oswald signals for me to follow. “You come on in here and start shit with the staff, Robert. This is the fourth time I've had to have this discussion with you and Fish isn't happy.” Butch nods his head at us. I get the message and approach. The man sees me and starts whimpering.   
“Please, I won't come back to the lounge. I promise.”   
“Miss Mooney gave me orders to teach you a lesson, kid.” The man cries out and shields his face. Oswald hands me his umbrella. I take a swing at the guy’s stomach sending him to his side.  
“You aren't going to die today. Suck it up.” I land another hit, he spews up blood. “Fish won't see your face around right?” When he takes too long to answer Oswald grabs the umbrella and whacks him on top his head. He moans, clutching his bleeding forehead.   
“Y-Yes, Butch.” Butch seems satisfied with his answer and calls us off.   
“Leave him here.” A rat scurries past. We leave the wounded man in the alley.   
“Lot of excitement your first day.” I knew this city is a violent place. Better to be connected to people that can protect you if shit hits the fan.   
“I could use a drink after work. This place serve good drinks?”  
“I don't drink here often. My mother Gertrude make the best Martini. Come by with me tonight; Mother loves company. I've never invited a girl over but I'm sure she'll like you. Just try not to bring up our line of work; she's sensitive.”   
“I'd like that very much, Oswald.” He grins quite happily. Poor thing. He must not have any friends. That makes me want to be his friend even more, I don't like to be lonely and wouldn't wish that on anyone. 

Oswald's P.O.V.  
The new girl is surprisingly cool; she seems to have a good head on her shoulders. From what I've witnessed so far. She is quite different the way she looks and acts. It is a refreshing change from these other gangsters; the last guy Fish hired was a complete idiot. I've never had any friends--I wouldn't say I haven't tried to connect to the opposite sex, it just hasn't ever worked out favorably for me. Mother is the only other person in my life I can open up to about things. Maybe Harley could be someone I can trust? Gertrude hums to her own tune as she cleans her dishes. I knock on the wood wall to make her aware of my presence. She turns around and quickly scurries over to me wrapping me in a bear hug. “Oh, my Oswald, how I've missed your smiling face, my sunshine.” She smooches my cheek, combing my hair out of my eyes. “You're so thin. Let me feed you.”   
“Mother, I’ve invited a friend over to meet you. You will really like her if you give her a chance.”   
“A girl?! Oh, my son is really growing up.” She dramatically faints onto the sofa.   
“Mother, her name is Harley Quinn. She is really sweet. Like you are.” I cup her hands in mine. “She's a friend. I want you to make all of us some of your famous martinis.” I give her a reassuring smile.   
“Okay, you know, I love meeting new people; it's one of my weaknesses. I'm so glad you've made a friend; you're such a wonderful son. You deserve happiness.”   
“She will be here very soon.”  
“I'd better get started on those drinks then.”

Harley arrives right on time carrying a box of pastries. “Hello, you must be Harley. I'm Gertrude. Please, please, come inside.” Mother turns on her record player.   
“Your home is cozy.” She looks around at all my mother's trinkets then settles down on the sofa next to her. She sees one of my childhood photos on the table and picks up the frame to take a closer look.  
“How adorable you were, Oswald.” I blush at the comment.   
“He was such a shy quiet boy, always playing by himself.” Harley looks at the photo a bit longer then sets it down.   
“I raised him to respect women. I trust he's been good to you?”   
“Well, we only just met but your son is a really good person. He’s a real help at work.”   
“Yes, the bar. I never thought he would want to become a bartender.”   
“I need the work so I can save money and get my own place.”   
“I can relate, I used to live with my father.” I guess I'm a Mama's boy at heart that’s why I've stayed with Mother for this long. We chat about different topics throughout the evening. By ten-thirty everyone wishes each other a good night and heads out.   
“I had a great time hanging with you. And you too, Gertrude. We'll have to get together again.”   
“Yes, I would like that very much. See you at work, Harley.”   
“Goodnight, Oswald.” That went wonderfully; Mother seems to enjoy Harley's company and I've made a friend. 

To Be Continued...


End file.
